


blue

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Art, Depression, Friendship, Photography, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>artsy one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue

“why are all your photographs black and white?” “color is unnecessary.” tyler answers without thinking about it, because thats always been his answer to that question. but then he sees josh ruffle his pink hair, sees the stupid warm smile on his face and the red in his cheeks and lips. he doens’t change his answer, though. josh just laughs. tyler intrigues him.

“wait, show me that one again.” josh says, his finger pointing at one of the photographs tyler was in the process of putting into a small black box. “this one?” tyler looked at it for a second, trying to understand what it was that caught joshs eye. he just saw black and white shapes, he didn’t even remember when or why he took it. he handed it over to his friend anyway. “this is so cool. probably my favorite so far.” tyler forced a smile and kept putting the ones josh already looked at away. then they’re both silent again, apart from the rustling of paper. josh slowly works through the pile of photographs and tyler puts the ones he already looked at away.

“i don’t get your art.” josh finally breaks the silence. tyler just looks at him, waiting for josh to go on. “it’s just- i don’t know.”

tyler shrugs. “there’s nothing ‘to get’. i just like taking pictures. they make sense to me.”

“no, that’s- it’s not what i meant.”

“well, explain then.” “i don’t know. i’ll tell you as soon as i figure it out.”

 

josh never figures it out. it’s not that he forgets about it - no, every time tyler shows him whatever he caught on camera that day this one question comes to joshs mind. as he gets to know tyler better the question becomes less and less important, because tyler is so much more to him now than black and white shapes that don’t make any sense. however, one thing tyler does have in common with his art, josh notices, is inconsistence. one some days he’s soft, blurry and on others he’s all sharp edges and contrasting forms.

 

josh isn’t sure if tylers photographs change or if he’s just imagining things. they’re getting lighter, he thinks. softer. abstract shapes turn into close ups of the strings of tylers ukulele and piano keys. jet black turns into the gray of the sky on a stormy day. white becomes brighter, like the light at the end of a tunnel.

 

they’re sitting on the floor of tylers bedroom, their shoulders touching. tyler is setting up a game of mario kart while josh flicks through the latest pictures tyler’s taken. some of them look different and josh can’t put his finger on it at first. they’re a lot like the last ones tyler had showed him, but they’re also very different. he lays them out in front of him, ignoring the confused look on tylers face. then it clicks. they’re not black and white, like usual. there’s a blue cast, very faint but there. he’s about to say something, but then he thinks no, tylers printer was probably running out of ink. he collects the prints and puts them in a neat pile next to him, picks up the controler and forgets about it.

 

it doesn’t happen again for a while and josh forgets about it. tyler starts giving him the prints he likes the most. josh puts them all up on the wall above his bed and whenever tyler comes over and sees them his cheeks get rosy and his eyes brighten up. josh likes that look on his friends face, it’s a welcome change from the cold, gray skin.

 

there’s red and orange and yellow. josh doesn’t know a lot about printers, but he’s positive that they don’t accidentally color monochrome pictures like that. no, this was definitely not an accident. he looks at it for a little longer, then looks at some older prints, compares them. he notices the contrast between the warm swirls of color of one print and the dark, clashing forms of an older one. tyler smiles at him, all red cheeks, bright eyes and warm skin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this weird thing.


End file.
